


My first college wet dream

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip's dreaming about Mandy.  Fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first college wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my good friend Keith. =)

It started off as any other dream only this time Mandy wasn’t screaming at me with that incredibly hurt expression on her face. She walks into my dorm room and surprisingly I am alone, Amanda is out and so is Ron. She has a wicked smile on her face and I can’t help the matching one that mirrors on mine. 

She is wearing a bright purple raincoat that ends at her knees and a pair of black ‘come fuck me’ heels that already have the blood in my body traveling south. I’m up before I know it, grabbing her and pulling her body flush against mine. She gasps and laughs softly before my mouth moves aside the open collar of her coat to press little kisses along her chest. 

Her leg wraps around me and I can feel her heat pressed against my leg. I roll my hips and press myself against her. I realize I’m still holding her belt when she starts to wiggle away. I hold her still and use my chin to open her coat further, she laughs and moves away from me. Swinging her belt and locking her heated gaze with mine. 

“Want me?” she asks. 

“Always,” I answer honestly and without hesitation. She opens her coat revealing nothing but a black garter and stockings. I think I actually gawk at her, my chin falling to the floor, my cock painfully hard. I drop to my knees before her and press my face into her bare stomach. 

I lick around her belly button eliciting soft moans from her before I grab her leg and move it over my shoulder. She opens for me and I moan as I lick her pussy from top to bottom. I start to kiss her, ravishing her with wet open-mouth kisses on her lips as if it was her mouth. She grabs a hold of my hair her knees turn weak. I hold her up and keep on kissing her, working her clit with my tongue. 

She’s bucking against my face and I’m having a hard time holding her up. 

“No …” she moans. “Not like this.” 

She pushes me away and down, onto my back on the carpet of my floor. I start to protest but her hands have worked themselves into my pants and all coherent thought leaves my head as her soft hands wrap around me. 

“God! Mandy!” I gasp and she stills all movement only to smile coquettishly before crawling up my body like cat. She swiftly pulls my pants and boxers off and kisses the inside of my thighs all while her hands are still holding my cock. She’s biting me, soft little nips up my flesh and in the crease where my cock meets my body. 

Her brown hair tickles my legs as she moves this way and that. My eyes close as she continues her nipping only to open wide when she bites especially hard. 

“Fuck Mandy!” that was sure to leave a mark. But I didn’t care, it was definitely worth it. 

She’s staring at me now, that badass Milkovich attitude written all over her face as she presses a chaste kiss to the head of my cock. I moan low in my throat as she does it again and slides her tongue along my slit collecting the drop of pre-cum that has appeared. She is sticking out her tongue and showing me her treasure before swallowing and smirking at me.

Nothing she has ever done to me has made me as fucking hot as I am right now. 

I think I spoke too soon. She’s lowering her mouth to me and my eyes open wide, excitement and lust shooting through me. She’s using her tongue to lick me like a lollipop, her hands cupping my balls and pulling on them gently. She covers my the head of my cock with her mouth and starts to suck, her cheeks hollowing out. Her nails digging into my thighs and all I want to do is grab her head and fuck her face. 

She knows though. Always knows what I’m thinking and she engulfs me, my cock hitting the back of her throat as she purrs and hums around me. She doesn’t stop, continuing her delicious torture of me. 

Oh my god, my back arches off the floor and I’m putty in her hands. It’s when she swallows around me that my resolve shatters and I grab her head, pressing down with no regard for her. She has little tears leaking out of her eyes but I keep going. She relaxes her throat and takes it, loving the brutality I am giving her. 

It’s not long before I lose it, coming violently into her mouth, watching her swallow it all. She struggles to get it all, my hands fall away and she is an animal, licking, sucking and running her teeth along me. 

I don’t even wait a breath before I have her flipped over on her back, the jacket falling away leaving her naked to my eyes. My hands trail along the garters and I roll her stockings off, wanting to feel her bare legs. It’s my turn to drive her crazy and I do, laying my body against her. My cock already starting to harden again. 

Her legs fall open and she is holding her breasts for me. I lick one nipple and then the other as she presses her pussy against my stomach. I inch up farther, my mouth at her throat and I let out a growl. 

I want to tell her she’s mine, that she will always be mine. 

That nothing she has done or ever will do can change that. 

That she is in my heart no matter how hard I fight it. 

Her legs wrap around me as my lips lower to hers. My mouth opens and my tongue licks along her bottom lip. She’s grabbing at my face, pulling me closer as she licks the corners of my mouth and sucks on my tongue. 

It’s when she bites at my lip that I slide into her welcoming heat. She’s moaning and clawing at my back as I thrust inside her, my cock bumping her cervix. Her nails are sharp and I feel something wet, not sure if its blood or sweat but I find don’t care. I want evidence that this happened, a twinge to feel tomorrow when I remember the passion we shared.   
She’s yelling fuck and my name and her body starts to quake. Don’t stop is an understatement as she falls apart underneath me, her inner walls grasping at me as she comes. The fluttering and shaking starts to trigger my own release and I grab her legs, lifting them over my shoulders and pounding into her. Her back sliding along the carpet. 

She screams out at the new angle and I push my hand under her to grab the hair on the back of her neck. I’m impossibly deep, my balls slapping against her ass with each thrust. My cock is throbbing inside her, her heat burning me from the inside out. 

I pull her hair hard as she bites my neck and I come … hard. Every jet is like another attempt to go through her, to make myself deeper. She’s babbling and starts to shake again, her body clutching at mine as she hits another climax. 

We are both panting and sweating when we come down. Our bodies bonelessly pressed together. I cradle her face in my hands and kiss her cheeks. There’s so much to say but no special enough words. My heart is bursting and I can’t hold it back anymore. 

“I love you,” I whisper against her mouth. 

My eyes shoot open at the sound of my ringing phone and as I move to answer it the sheets stick to me. 

“What the fuck?” 

The phone is forgotten as I pull the sheets away and reveal what the stickiness was. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yell, realizing I just had a wet dream.


End file.
